


Trauma and masbation

by GodSaveThePromQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Masterbation, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Swearing, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSaveThePromQueen/pseuds/GodSaveThePromQueen
Summary: Nicolas is forced to deal with the fact he's gay for a trash goblin and he has a lot of daddy issues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trauma and masbation

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short I am awear, but trying something new.

Nicolas hated this, hated how good it made him feel. His brain was swimming in endorphins but self loathing at the same time. He pressed his to the wall of the empty meeting room, his hand over his mouth forcing him to stay silent. No one ever came here but he was terrified of someone finding, yet that fear hadn’t stopped him yet.

His other hand down his jeans working on getting rid of his hard on. He’d been there for twenty minutes, his wrist had started to ache. He needed to get off, so he gave in when he knew it was wrong. At least to him it was wrong.,

Nicolas let his mind wander, staring to think about those incredible sharp teeth that he wished was on his throat marking him up. He thought of the look he would get when he walked into a room that bastard stared at him like he was prey and he loved it. He thought about that strong chest pressed to his back, the way that harsh voice whispered the most vile things in his ear. He couldn’t stop thinking about what JDean could do to him and Nicolas was happy to let him.

To him JDean was poison and Nicolas hopelessly refused to be addicted, which he was failing miserably at. It was easy to tell with the sobbing and panting as he pulled his sticky hand out of his jeans, he swallowed hard as his throat felt full of sandpaper.

His father’s words ran heavily in his head, all pleasure from his orgams was washed away quickly when he thought of the vulgar amount of abuse that would be chucked his way if his father found out how easy he was to break, and Nicolas dare not even think about the homophobia his father spouted. His stomach churned as he slipped down the wall, staring at the tiled floor. His thoughts became overwhelming and he got lost in them for God only knows how long.

When he did stop thinking and moved to look up from the floor expecting nothing but the empty meeting room he had hidden in. Yet instead he found the very man he had gotten off to. It was normal for JDean to stare at him intently, whether lust, anger or some sick form of joy. Instead his eyes flickered with concern.

JDean moved to speak but stopped himself short, alternately pressing his hand to Nicolas’ tearstained cheek. Nicolas wasn’t totally sure what sound squeaked out of his mouth when he was touched but the cold metal of JDean’s prosthetic felt amazing against his hot cheek. So he didn’t move nor complain

“Who did this to you?” Was asked as JDean pulled Nicolas onto his lap. He had meant the crying, Nicolas knew that but it hit hard. What was he to say he was crying because the buildup of trauma finally bursted because he was masterbabting to the jackass cradling him.

He hated all of this, being the stupid “perfect” child, having feeling for a guy who seemed to only think of himself and his pleasure. He was exhausted so he chucked his glasses off and pressed his face into JDean’s chest. Fuck it he thought, he hadn’t felt this safe in so long, why didn’t he give into his vices he deserved a bloody treat.

“JDean.” He grumbled looking up, JDead looked back nodding his head in response.  
“Fuck me, hard and fast please.” JDean looked at him, almost as if he was trying to see if he had heard right. As the second dragged on his face broke into a grin.   
“Sure princess, in a moment though you’re breathing still out of whack. You're not having bloody asthma attack on my cock.” He responded as Nicolas nodded, moving to relax in JDean arm’s again so they could wait.


End file.
